


Final Rest

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [69]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Promise with DamienRequested on Tumblr by Lythariwolf
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 15





	Final Rest

“Just promise me one thing,” she said, staring down the mountain of cracking ice, water rising lapping at their calves as it rose higher and higher. It was all of her hard work, crumbling down in front of her eyes. It was so cold here, so bitterly cold, and she was so tired. So very, very tired. 

For all this time, Damien slept. For all this time, he rested by the warmth of the fire, repeating day after day after day, caught in her loop. Protected. Safe. For all this time, she went into the woods and hunted the man that had hurt them, that had taken everything from them. But in the end, he got past her. In the end, despite her best efforts, she failed.

She failed Damien. Again.

And now it was all coming apart, right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do. There was no way for her to stop this. That bastard had broken it all down. He’d gotten away with it too. He won, again. He’d beat them. 

It was all her fault. Everything was her fault. It was always her fault. The detective, the DA. William, her dearest William. Her sweet brother Damien. It was all her fault. So many innocent people. So many mistakes. She was breaking, cracking apart under the pressure. She was so cold, and so tired, all the way down to her bones, her core, the very essence of her being. 

“Let me help you,” Damien had said. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

For once, she believed him. Or maybe she had to. Maybe she didn’t have a choice. He was right. She couldn’t keep this up. She couldn’t keep doing this. It was over. It was falling apart. She was falling apart. 

“Just promise me one thing,” Celine said, looking at her brother. Her baby brother. Her world. Her life. Everything. He was everything she had left. Everything she cared about. All this time, she’d done everything to protect him. To keep him safe. 

Now….now it was his turn.

“Make sure that bastard stays dead.”


End file.
